


Contact Sports

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Getting Together, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Worry, overprotective nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex goes down during a game and Nursey swears his heart stops. No one is allowed to hurt Dex, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "I thought you were dead"  
> Characters from Ngozi's comic Check Please (aka my religion)  
> Un-betaed

Nursey saw Dex go down. He saw the Stanford offense-man slam Dex against the glass so hard that Dex’s feet left the ground and he crumbled to the floor. When he saw Dex on the ground and he tried to skate over to him, but Chowder held him back and there was no way he was hitting Chowder. He froze as he watched Ransom and Holster rush onto the ice with the doctor. He stayed frozen as they carried Dex away on a stretcher. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dex still hadn't moved. It was all the offensive players fault, because of him Dex had to be carried off the ice. He went out of his way to hurt Dex. Dex who let Nursey climb into his bed when there was lighting and spent all night comforting Nursey when he found out his grandmother died. Dex who invited Nursey over for Christmas because ‘no one should be alone during the holidays’. His Dex. No one hurts Dex.  
  
Before Chowder could stop him Nursey was skating over to the offensive player. He slammed him against the glass and grabbed a fistful of jersey in each hand. He tried to fight back but Nursey pulled him off the wall and slammed him into the ice. He climbed on top of him and pinned him down. He knew people were yelling at him but he didn’t care this guy hurt Dex. Dex who could be dead and it would be all his fault. He started punching and only stopped when Ollie and Wicks each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him off. Nursey looked down at the guy to see that he was a bloody mess. Nursey had broken or at least damaged his nose and the blood was all over his face. Nursey felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Bitty. He looked a little afraid and Nursey couldn’t blame him.

He got up and rushed off the ice straight into the locker rooms. He was going to be ejected from the game anyway for the way he went after that guy. Hall and Murray were going to have a speech ready for him, but his only real concern was Dex. He pulled off his skates and changed into his street clothes before rushing back out to find Lardo. Luckily for him, Lardo was waiting for him right outside the locker room. Lardo always knows what the team needs her to do, they're going to fall apart without her.  
  
“You’re in a shitload of trouble,” Lardo said though she was obviously trying not to look worried.  
  
“I--is he, i-is Dex-” Nursey’s feeble attempt at talking was cut short by him bursting into tears. Lardo reached up and wrapped her small arms around Nursey’s large shoulders. She held and let him cry for a bit before talking.  
  
“He’s awake, just in the hospital,” Lardo said knowing what Nursey was trying to ask. “The coaches are gonna be pissed, but I figured you’d need to see him, so let’s go.” Nursey followed her to her car and nervously got in the passenger seat.  
  
“W-w-what if he’s n-ot okay?” Nursey asked still crying a bit and visibly shaking.  
  
“He came to a bit after they got him off the ice. The doc said he very likely has a concussion. There was also some blood on his face, from a small cut on, but they would have cleaned it off by now. So just be ready for him to be a little out of it and a little bruised.” Lardo said very factually, she wasn't one to lie. “Be careful with him. That was a hard check. If he’s a little out of it don’t push him.”  
  
“I won’t,” Nursey said biting his nails.  
  
“He’s not fine but he’s going to be okay,” Lardo said, she always knew the right thing to say. When they got into the hospital Lardo spoke to the woman at the front counter while Nursey stood behind her still a little terrified. He always hated hospitals. He waited until Lardo called him then followed her toward the elevators.  
  
"He's in room 315," Lardo said as soon as they got onto the elevator. "Be gentle with him Nurse."  
  
"Of course," Nursey replied hurrying off the elevator and down the hallway.  
  
Nursey opened the door to Dex’s room and stood in the doorway for a second taking it all in. Dex was in a hospital gown with a few stitches on his check and had a couple machines around him that seemed to be tracking his vitals. Hospital rooms always looked so serious, Nursey hated it.  
  
“Will,” Nursey said quietly as he walked further into the room.  
  
“Hi” Dex replied clearly in pain.  
  
“I-I thought you were dead” Nursey blurted out shaking "When you didn't get up."  
  
“What?” Dex asked surprised. Nursey sat down in the chair next to Dex’s bed and tried to stop his shaking.  
  
“I-I saw you slump to the ground b-but you d-didn’t get up and I-I thought I l-lost y-you” Nursey tried to get out as he started crying again. “I-I was afraid that y-you weren't g-going to b-be okay” Dex reached out towards Nursey and Nursey moved the chair closer to the bed.  
  
“I’m right here, perfectly alive,” Dex said softly. Nursey was crying too hard to respond so Dex moved over a bit and patted the bed next to him.  
  
“I-I d-don’t want to h-hurt you” Nursey muttered trying to wipe away his tears and stop his crying.  
  
“Well, I’ll be hurt if you don’t come up here” Dex insisted. Nursey climbed in next to Dex and lightly rested his head on Dex’s chest. Dex wrapped his arm around Nursey’s shoulders and held him. “The doctor said I’ll make a full recovery. I should be back on the ice with you guys in 6-8 weeks.”  
  
“S-six weeks?” Nursey repeated still crying a bit.  
  
“Yeah, I have a grade II shoulder sprain. The doctor assured me will heal fine though. I’ll be back in no time.” Nurseyjust wrapped his arm around Dex’s waist and cuddled closer to his chest. “Did you really think I was dead?” Dex questioned looking down at Nursey.  
  
“I-I know it’s unreasonable you just weren’t m-moving and my mind jumped to the w-worst possible outcome.” Nursey had finally gotten himself to stop crying and was starting to calm down a bit. “If you died I would never have the chance to ask you out.” he continued, not fully thinking before he spoke.  
  
“You want to ask me out?” Dex questioned not sure he heard Nursey right.  
  
“Umm yeah, I um-”  
  
“So what are you waiting for?” Dex asked, interrupting Nursey’s stammering.  
  
Nursey starred at him in shock, his wide eyes giving away just how nervous he was.  
  
“Will you go out with me?” Nursey asked uncertainly.  
  
“For a poet, you’re not exactly great with words” Dex joked. “But I’d love to go out with you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, you nerd. Did you really think I didn’t notice your flirting?” Dex questioned, smiling at Nursey who still looked pretty shaken up. “You look like you need a nap”  
  
“It’s been a long day.” Nursey yawned and nudged his head against Dex's neck. he really could use a nap. if he wasn't tired from the hockey game he was definitely drained emotionally. "This is not how I saw today going."  
  
“You could say that again" Dex replied laughing a little as he looked down at his hospital gown and Nursey curled up to his side.  
  
They stayed like that for a bit. Dex in his hospital gown and Nursey in an inside-out t-shirt and some skinny jeans, but they were both more comfortable than they had ever been.  
  
“I beat up the guy who checked you,” Nurse said breaking the quiet as he lightly rubbed his bruised fist.  
  
“I suspected. Your hand is a bit fucked up.” Dex brought Nursey's hand to his lips and kissed his swollen knuckled softly.  
  
‘You’re not angry?”  
  
“I would have done the same thing.”  



End file.
